User talk:Kay Smith
Hello Albion--I mean, everyone I've been pretty much studying the world of Fable, I'd like to consider myself an expert in the history of Albion and I just want to help improve, clean up and add to articles. --Kay Smith 23:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Edits Biggest edit to date: Elvira Grey clean-up. --Kay Smith 12:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :A good job you did there too! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! It literally took hours (almost 7 I think) to sort through everything: I had to edit some pages I was linking to and the glitch and trivia sections were sooooooo long! There was so much added to that page over time but it was never organized. I was up past 3am but it was worth it. :) --Kay Smith 18:15, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Might have to add the completion of the Tattoo page. --Kay Smith 05:19, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Member Post I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Enodoc (Talk) 16:13, 22 June 2011 Thanks for the welcome! I look forward to working with you too! --Kay Smith 00:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes There's some nice userboxes you've created there. Would you mind if I added a few of them to the main list? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Not at all! Help yourself! (I tried to stick with this wiki's colour-scheme for the most part, but couldn't get them all, so feel free to change those around.) Enjoy! :) --Kay Smith 15:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh! I also wanted to add a favourite tattoo box, but didn't find a good image. --Kay Smith 16:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks :) We don't actually seem to have many tattoo images; these are the only ones I could find quickly. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello from the U.S. of A. Hi there Kay. As a recent editor of the List of Fable III Properties and Hairstyles (Makeup and Clothing also) pages, I welcome your help. One minor thing though, the change you made to the Hairstyle table removes the white background and the horizontal lines which I feel make the table more readable. Would you, or I could, restore them?Garry Damrau(talk) 08:27, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Wow "Dominion of Albionoria (American Union)". I learn something new every day.Garry Damrau(talk) 10:05, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Never mind my request to restore tables as ADMIN has already done so, for continuity reasons.Garry Damrau(talk) 12:42, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. The reason I changed the Fable 3 tables was because I did a major edit on that page during the summer and used the "clear" table to keep in line with the style format on the rest of the Wiki. They did need some clean-up though (links, names, alignment), but not much. Thanks for getting us all those stats! ::P.S. I'm not from the American Union (though it's in the same country): Albionoria ("Albion of the North") and New Albion were two names considered during the Canadian Confederation for Canada, eh. :P --Kay Smith 16:39, January 10, 2012 (UTC) The American Union thing was what I found when I Googled Albionoria. Can I just consider you Canadian? Love your bacon.LOL The stats are from the Brady Games strategy guide, and the tables are what a current Bureaucrat showed me how to do. I have since learned how to build other types and change some parameters. (See my talk page)(but then you know that) I keep a section of some of the things I have learned here for posterity. It is nice to hear from other members of the Fable community as it seemed rather lonely here when I gained internet access and discovered this site. If you ever get the impression that I am being rude or pedantic, I apologize now, in advance, as it is just in my nature to be brutally honest and it sometimes comes off as being an arse. sorry--Garry Damrau(talk) 06:54, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello again Kay. I noticed you were on the site recently and was surprised you did not check in with the recent activity on the Fable III Legendary Weapons Table page, that you put such a great effort into. I am currently working on a similar page that concentrates on weapon upgrading. It is not meant to replace the weapons table but to supplement it. There is also someone working on a similar page to assist users with "augmentation" in Fable III. My opinion is that the table page is fine as a reference but people keep changing the value of Skorm's Justice because of the damage discrepancy and should be locked. It's not like we need the room for other pages but some feel it's redundant and should be deleted. Visit the talk page and give your opinion. Garry Damrau(talk) 14:43, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Been to Samarkand lately? Welcome back Kay. As you noticed, I am working on adding the missing properties for Fable III and I appreciate your input. The Stats section is a nice way to show property values and rents. There are about 43 properties already existing but around 160 still needed. I am glad we can have some consistant pattern before there are too many to redo. BTW, Enodoc and I discussed the need for infoboxes and photos and agree that they are not really nessessary on all of them. The ones that are quest or character specific may have them already, but for minor properties they are not needed.Garry Damrau(talk) 18:51, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I noticed that some property pages did not have infoboxes and photos and left them because it didn't detract from the overall look. The Stats section is a nice way to show property values and rents and it was already an established method of displaying that information on this wiki; the "constant pattern" was a pre-existing style that I saught to match after noticing there were pages that did not. (Also, if you instist on using that [http://www.bradygames.com/store/product.aspx?isbn=074401302X%7C Fable III Signature Series E-Guide]'' you can leave out things like "the property will pay for itself in a short time", that's a given; make sure you use this Wiki's styles instead.) Now onto the real issue: I was sincerely hoping you wouldn't contact me because you rubbed me the wrong way back when you first joined and your attitude pushed me away from this Wiki. (One example being: "I was surprised you did not check in with the recent activity on the Fable III Legendary Weapons Table page, that you put such a great effort into." Really, Garry? I had a full time career in production in the animation & VFX industry, which is unheard of for someone my age, and was preparing a porfolio to get into the biggest, most established art & design school in Canada. Which I did. I 'didn't have time to check' and make sure someone did a good job. I 'have faith' in the people on this Wiki.) I will not let you push me away again. On no other Wiki have I seen ''anyone, not even Enodoc on this one, go to someone else's page and discuss edits the way you have. You're tone was extremely conceited (read through what you've written to me in the past if you don't believe it). Thank you for catching me up but get it through your head that I knew what I was doing on here before you did; check out the edits on my Profile and the messages with Enodoc on my Talk Page, it's all there. (And I didn't need to copy from a book someone else has written and researched, I did it myself. That was a lot of work.) I contribute to this Wiki, too. And I don't have to go through you to do it. Don't make it feel like I have to. Don't come to my page with that condescending tone again. Kay Smith (talk) 21:07, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I read what I wrote, now you read what you wrote. I admit openly that I am still learning and the part about "the property paying for itself" was already there when I started on the page. I have always tried to add knowledge not remove it because I don't agree with its inclusion. As far as using the Brady Games guide, you are wrong that this is my only source. I have logged many hours playing Fable II and Fable III and do have, I believe, good in-game knowledge and experience. I AM SORRY if I rubbed you the wrong way. I did say that I may come off as being rude or pedantic and appologized in advance. I AM SORRY if we got off on the wrong foot. Let's try again.-Garry Damrau(talk) 19:50, May 4, 2013 (UTC)